


Slash and Spring Shenanigans

by GaySpaceKangaroo



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, God I’m sorry, Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, im doing this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySpaceKangaroo/pseuds/GaySpaceKangaroo
Summary: While waiting for Mega Man to show up in his lair, Spring Man grows impatient. Slash Man wanders in instead to hang out with him while they wait. Things start to escalate between the two though...





	Slash and Spring Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I happy birthday XR :D

“Ugh, what's taking him so long?” Spring Man said out loud as he sat alone in his room. Had he made the obstacles of his lair too difficult for Mega Man? Had he failed to correctly jump on one of his springs and fell prey to the sharp spikes underneath?

If that was the case, shouldn’t Spring be delighted that the rebel had been destroyed and successfully completed his task from Dr. Wily? But instead, he felt bummed out and unsatisfied. He thought he himself would defeat Mega Man after an intense battle to the death, him delivering the final punch from his extending arm into his face.

Spring felt himself deflate as his fighting spirit lowered. Just as he decided to comm Dr. Wily, he heard the metal doors lifting. He jumped up, Spring fists at the ready, expecting to see Mega Man ready for a fight. Instead, he saw the robot master none other than Slash Man, his eyes wide and his claws ready to defend himself.

“Woah, woah woah! Calm the hell down!” Slash shouted, alarmed. Spring vigilantly looked behind him before letting out a loud groan. “Someone's tense,” Slash mumbled quietly as he retracted his claws.

Spring rolled his eyes, “Doesn’t hurt to be ready. What are you even doing here?”

”I've gots no one to hang out with!” Slash said frustratedly. “With Freeze, Junk, Burst, And Cloud already defeated and taken by Dr. Light, I don’t have a lotta options, okay?”

Spring had to admit, it was a shame that four of their comrades (haha) had already been taken to be reprogrammed for human use after being brutally defeated by that blue bot. Maybe after they eliminated Mega Man, Dr. Wily would help them get their brethren back. ”Then why not Turbo? Or even Shade Man?” He argued.

“What? I can’t spend time with my favorite bot?” Slash Said innocently as he walked forward, away from the door. Spring suspiciously raised an eyebrow, not believing a word he said. Slash sighed, “Turbo's always racing with Quick Man and Shade, honestly, he’s a fuckin weirdo. Plus, it looks like you need time to chill as much as I do.”

It had been a stressful time for the remaining robot masters, the pressure from Dr. Wily and the need to avenge their brothers almost overbearing. Failure would result in destruction and reprogramming. No one was able to catch a break with all that had been going on.

”Well, shouldn’t you be in your base training or something?” Spring questioned. 

“I have been! But it so lonely there and I’m so bored.” Slash said, stretching out the o in boring. 

Spring stood while running some of his options in his head. “I could either kick Slash out and continue  training and waiting for Mega Man to show or spend time with him and risk him coming in while me and Slash are unprepared,” He thought. “Well, it’s not like he'll be coming in anytime soon, with all the time he’s taking to get here. Plus, it’ll be two against one, so we’ll hae the advantage in numbers.” 

“Y'know what? Fine, you can stay here for the time being,” he said. 

Slash, who had not expected his invitation to hang out with Spring to be accepted, stuttered in reply. “W-what? Really? U-uhh okay then! What do ya wanna do?”

“Hmmm,” Spring hummed. “Oh! Wait right here, I’ll be right back.“

He walked to the middle of the room and looked to the ceiling. There, a tile was loose and could be easily pushed away. Spring started to bounce up and down, getting higher and higher with each jump. Finally, with all the force from each jump stored in his spring legs, he jumped high enough to burst through the loose tile into the space above.

From below, he heard Slash whistle loudly. “Wow. I’m surprised. Never thought you’d be on to keep a secret room.” 

The room was filled with a number of things; a television to entertain himself, a few video game discs, E-tanks, empty and full alike, littering the floor, and even a punching bag.

“You’d be more surprised from the things I have up here,” Spring mumbled, his eyes drifting through the clutter of items and focusing on the box filled with his “toys” by his makeshift bed, (Aka a couple of blankets and pillows.)

“Sorry, what was that?” Slash asked. Furiously blushing, he quickly pushed the box into a corner and covered it with a blanket.

”Oh, nothing!” He yelled back in reply.

He grabbed the blankets and pillows and dropped them down through the opening. Slash, who had been obliviously standing underneath, was hit by on of the falling pillows. He looked around, confused, before looking up to a grinning robot master. “Really?” He said, annoyed.

Spring flipped him a bird before he ran over to his television, unplugged it from the outlet, and jumped down from his room. He landed on both feet, setting the tv on the floor before the force of his landing made him bounce back into the air.

He jumped back into the room and retrieved his game console and a few of the video game discs. He, once again, fell towards the ground, but instead of letting himself get bounced back up high, Spring aimed to land on a fallen pillow. He hit the pillow with a grunt, and, with the pillow cushioning his fall, managed to not get bounced back into the air as high as before.

Slash plucked a disc from Spring's hand and observed it. “Wow, where'd you get these games? These look pretty old.”

“Snagged them from Dr. Wily's shelf, I didn’t want to be bored here,” Spring explained. “They're really old, probably dating back to like, 20XX.

Slash hummed as he took the plug towards the nearest outlet. They had to move the television closer for the cord to be able to reach. They set up the blankets and pillows to get comfortable and inserted on of the game discs into the tv. The logo of the game appeareda on the screen. Spring handed a controller to Slash and they both sat down.

The game they were playing was a common fighter game, the goal of the game to hit the opponent off screen to KO them. There were many character to choose from, Spring immediately going for the one he usually played while Slash took his time looking for the one he liked best. In the end, he decided to pick some kind of, space wolf with an eyepatch and dark, grey fur while Spring had chosen a blue headgehog. (( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I’m sorry)

They picked a stage and started to play. Immediately, Spring's character jumped over on a red spring over to Slash's. He came down quick, hitting the wolf head on, and launched into a combination of attacks, dealing a huge amount of damage by the end of the barrage. Spring, who had a lot more experience at the game than Slash, smirked as he hit his wolf of the stage, leading Slash to only have two lives left. 

“What?” Slash said, his temper starting to waver. “What the hell was that?” 

Spring just chuckled as his character once again, launched into the same attack combo. This time though, Slash's character avoided the attacks as he ran away. But escaping him was futile, because Spring's hedgehog was a lot faster than his wolf, and was able to hit him up and perform a bunch of aerial attack combos. Slash growled, starting to get frustrated, has his character was once again knocked offstage.

This cycle continued for the rest of the game, and few more rounds afterwards, with Slash getting more and more angry each time he was knocked out and Spring gaining more amusement at Slash's loss of temper.

Finally, after many losses, Slash hit Spring's controller away and tackled him down onto the pillows, growling. Spring was giggling, surprised that it took this long for Slash to finally lose it, knowing that he had a short fuse. 

“You're so gonna pay for that!” Slash shouted as he pulled Spring's helmet off, wavy, red hair able to finally breathe again. Immediately, his hands went straight for Spring's neck, because every bot knows that Dr. Wily had made a mistake somewhere in him, making the skin on his neck sensitive. 

Spring started to laugh uncontrollably, the fingers tickling his skin. He could barely breathe after the assault, Slash's fingers remaining on his neck in case he made any sudden moves.

”Spring,” Slash whispered, his voice carrying something that Spring couldn’t recognize. His hands traveled down his neck to his shoulders, where he rubbed small circles. “I’ve got something to tell you, the real reason I’m here,”

Spring tried to focus, although the hands that continued down his body were distracting him. 

“Before this whole Mega Man business, me and Freeze would uhh...help each other out from time to time.” Slash explained. “After Freeze was taken, Ive been pretty frustrated.” His hands hand finally stopped at Spring's hip, continuing to rub circles into him. 

Spring blushed when he realized what he meant, and then shyfully smiled at him. “W-well, I’m sure I can help you out with that.” 

Overjoyed at his answer, Slash leapt foward, crashing his lips against Spring's. Spring took Slash's helmet off, his dirty blonde hair being freed, and threw it to the side. Slash broke the kiss and went for Spring's neck, sucking and licking the sensitive skin. Spring let out a quiet moan, becoming slightly louder the more Slash teased his neck. 

He brought Slash's lips back to his, letting Slash take the lead. He swipes his tongue against Spring's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Spring let his tongue wander in, his hands wandering all over Slash's body. The tongue explored his mouth, resulting in a long groan from Spring's throat.

Spring's hand shot down between them, palming the armor that covered the other robot's cock. Slash's moaned low and delectably, the sound going straight to Spring's own cock. 

“Hands and knees, baby,” Slash whispered into Spring's ear. The bot immediately complied, turned on even more by Slash's nickname. He shuddered as he felt Slash's hands move over the metal that covered his ass. 

Slash leaned over Spring's body to whisper in his ear, “Baby, you gotta open up for me, okay? I promise I’ll be gentle.” Spring blushed as he took a deep breath, and he let the covering metal move away, revealing his entrance to the other robot. Slash licked his lips and smirked, his fingers circling around Spring's hole. 

The clawed bot brought his hand around to Spring's mouth, “Suck on them.” Spring's face turned redder with embarrassment, but did what he was told to do. He turned his head to the left so that Slash would be able to see him as he licked his fingers, moaning in a way that would make a pornstar proud. 

Slash pulled his fingers away from Spring's mouth, string of saliva from his mouth following it. He brought the fingers back to the other robot's entrance, and looked to Spring for permission. Spring nodded his head, and immediately felt one of Slash's digits invade him.

From behind him, Spring heard Slash hum, “Looks like somebody’s all ready a bit loose. What have you been being naughty?” Spring blushed at his voice and remembered that earlier that day, he had been pleasuring himself with one of his many toys. 

Spring didn’t have any time to answer though, because at that moment, Slash shoved three of his fingers into Springs hole. “Aaah, fuuuck!” Spring shouted in ecstasy while Slash thrusted his digits inside of him.  He felt himself getting stretched as Slash pushed his fingers in and out. 

Suddenly, Slash hit something inside of him that made him cry out. “Aaaah yeeaah, do that again Slash,” He begged, a familiar hotness starting to pool up inside of him. Slash grinned at him as he hammered his fingers into the other's prostate, making Spring's eyes roll back.

Spring pulled back the mechanical cover from his leaking cock, and started to desperately jerk himself off. It wasn’t long before he was groaning and panting as he came all over the blankets, a mindshattering orgasm that left Spring breathless. 

As he came down from his orgasmic high, Slash slowly pulled his fingers out of Spring's entrance. “Damn baby, that was hot,” he praised. “But it’s my turn, now.”

He brought a dazed Spring back to his lips while they both payed down, his body being covered by Spring. He brushed a hand through Spring's red hair and pushed him down. Once he was eye level with his covering metal, he pulled it back, freeing his cock from its metallic confinement. “Suck,” he commanded as he propped himself on one elbow to observe.

Spring swallowed hard at the sight, Slash's cock being a little larger than his biggest toy. The thought of taking it up his ass made his own cock start to harden again. 

He immediately got to work, licking the head of his cock and the slit on top of it, making Slash's head fall back in pleasure. Slash moaned throatily as Spring's tongue skillfully traveled the length of his cock, his eyes never leaving his. 

Finally, Spring took the head of his cock into his mouth, slowly traveling down as his tongue flicked at Slash's slit. Slash observed him while he took more of his cock in his mouth, until Spring's nose was touching his metallic armor. “Holy fuck!” Slash panted. “Not even Freeze could take me down all the way.” 

Spring grinned around the cock in his mouth as he began to Bob his head, opening his throat to allow more room. He had set up a slow and teasing rhythm, but Slash was to drunk on lust to take it slow. His hand clutched Spring's wavy hair as he bucked up into Slash's mouth. “It’s a good thing Dr. Wily didn’t design us to have gag reflexes,” Spring thought has Slash mouth fucked him.

Slash was surrounded by the overwhelming need to come but tried to rein himself back a bit. He forced himself to slow down, gently pulling Spring's head away from his cock, a string of saliva following those delicious lips.

A thought came to Spring's mind that made him grow even harder, which he didn’t know was even possible. He grinned wickedly as he said, “Baby, let me ride you.” Slash's face turned red as he nodded his head frantically, desperate for release. 

Spring ajusted his body until his entrance was positioned over Slash's length. He looked at Slash's lust filled eyes and slowly lowered himself down. He felt the cock tease a bit at his hole before it entered him, Spring ingaling sharply as he took more of Slash in, a slow burning pain following him as he went.

He looked at Slash, who was staring at his own cock as his hole swallowed it up. He let out a guttural moan when he bottomed out in Springs ass as he waited for Spring to adjust to his girth.

When Spring was ready, he wiggled his hips signaling he ready before lifting his hips and slamming back down on Slash's cock, causing the two to moan in ecstasy. In this position, Spring could feel Slash's whole cock inside of him as it moved inside and out of him making him pant hard.

He aimed his body for his prick to hit his prostate, and when it hit its mark, he kept slamming himself to gain maximum pleasure. Spring let out a gasp as Slash's hips bucked up to meet him, the force of it making his spring body bounce back to meet his cock. 

Suddenly, Slash sat up, still inside Spring, and pushed him against the pillows. He placed both legs over his shoulders as he looked at Spring with a lust filled gaze. “You ready for me?” 

Spring's confused look immediately turned to an ecstatic one as Slash pulled out of him until it was only the head that was still in him. Then, in one swift move, he thrusted back in, making Spring jolt and groan as he hit his prostate head on. Spring could feel his cock going deeper inside him as he kept fucking him into the pillows and blankets.

Slash continued the rough rhythm, almost exiting Spring fully before pushing back inside him. Drool started to escape out of Spring's mouth as he panted and moaned at Slash's brutal pace. His body bounced back against Slash's cock with each thrust into his hole.

The need to come returned to Slash as he felt his climax coming at a quick pace. He jackhammered into Spring's hole, the bot under him chanting “yeah!” The pace became sloppy as Slash grabbed Spring's cock and stroked him quickly. 

The pleasure was becoming to much for Spring, and the spring inside him that had been coiling tighter throughout finally released. He screamed as he came all over himself in an explosion of pleasure, painting his chest and the blankets. 

Slash focused on not coming, wanting to savor the pleasure of the moment, but he didn’t stand a chance when Spring's cavern tightened almost painfully around him.  He thrusted one more time inside Spring before releasing himself into Spring, coming with a long groan. 

Spring felt himself getting filled by Slash's hot fluids as Slash continued to thrust into him, riding out his orgasm. Slash collapsed onto him, kissing him gently, before pulling out of him. Spring whimpered at the feeling of emptiness as cum ran out of his hole. 

After catching their breathes, Slash finally spoke, “damn, that might’ve been the best fuck I’ve ever had.” 

Spring grinned, mentally patting himself on the back for being able to give his partner maximum pleasure. “Spring was just about the reply when the familiar sound of the metal doors lifting reached them. “What the fuck!” A voice screeched.

The two looked over to the entrance to see Mega Man with a shocked expression on his beet red face. Spring was about to explain when Slash shouted, “Get the fuck out! Can’t you see we're busy?” 

Mega Man stumbled and quickly ran out, leaving the two alone again. Slash sighed and stood up, “I guess we should clean up before we take care of him.” Spring nodded his hand and accepted the hand that Slash had lent to him. He pulled him up and brought him into a loving kiss. Spring broke away to say,“Time for business.” They grinned maliciously.

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know anything about robot sex ;-;


End file.
